


War of the 5 tribes

by Jaystream



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaystream/pseuds/Jaystream
Summary: 5 different tribes of different species fought over land and power but it's up to 6 kids and one adult to stop the war?!(Sorry for horrible summary also since school is happening chapers won't come out fast)





	War of the 5 tribes

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this is not good :p first time actually writing

* * *

In a time long long ago lived 5 different tribes that we're at war they were the dragon tribe the most ruthless and unforgiving, the Cerberus tribe full of werewolf's they are amazing hunters and trackers, the Anubis tribe are the ones that handle slavery, the Griffin tribe the most prideful and brave and last but not least the Phoenix tribe no one knows if it's a real tribe every one that's gone to find it has next come back the pheonex's are said to have been peace makers. this is a story about 6 completely different species working to end the war that's been raging on for centurys 

"No Cynthia I forbid you to go out of the dragon territory" a big and bulky black dragon stated 

"but father you can't keep me here forever all dragons let thier children go out and explore" Cynthia a blackish red dragon snapped 

"I am the Lord of our kind and u will listen to me! I will not tolerate this behavior go to your room or I will have you escorted to the dungeon until u change your attitude" 

"you can't keep me here forever!" she snapped before flying back to her room 

~transition to the Cerberus tribe~

A dark grey wolf was searching around the slums of the Cerberus territory for a place to hide 

"there he is!" a werewolf yelled 

"get him!" another werewolf yelled the wolf darted under a crack of the wall that was behind him 

"where am I?" he thought to himself 

"damn it he went under the wall!" the werewolf snarled 

"am I out of the Cerberus tribe territory?" he exclaimed happily. Going out of a tribes territory without permission means treason hence why the guards would not shift into wolves to go after him 

~Anubis tribe~

On the floor of the Anubis prison was a Ki-rin laying on the ground that was beaten half to death with cuffs on it's hooves that prevented it to use it's flames it was breathing heavily 

"the poor girl" one of the other prisoners commented 

"That's what she gets she disobeyed a guard and she knows what she did" a different prisoner snarled 

the female Ki-rin was looking up at the window wishing to be free she didn't know why she was a prisoner she had been their all her life she didn't know anything but prison life but she did know she didn't want to be there. 

~Griffin Tribe~ 

"Grey get over here this instance" a angry voice commanded 

"yes mother" he walked over to his mother 

"I thought I told you to watch your little brother he just tried to fly out of the nest! he could have been killed!" she yelled 

"mother I sorry it's just that he broke a plate and I went to get something to clean up the glass" Grey looked down at the ground 

"your always blaming it on your brother your 16 act responsible!" she then slapped Grey clawing him in the process 

"mother I'm sorry" he tried to calm her down but she wouldn't take it 

"I should have never have had you all you bring is misfortune you almost killed my precious boy prince you were a mistake! Now get out of this house now!" she snarled 

"but mother" grey was quickly shut up and rushed out the nest he didn't know how to fly because he was never taught so he fell out of his nest he then quickly gotten up and went for the territory wall knowing his place was no longer here  



End file.
